


Christmas Tree

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Victor wants the tree to be perfect...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Georgi Popovich, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artofaliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofaliss/gifts).



> This is a gift for [Aliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofaliss/pseuds/artofaliss) as part of the 18OI Secret Santa exchange. I hope you like it! I tried to include several of the things you asked for in this little piece of Christmas fluff!

Georgi sighed. “Victor, let us help you.”

Victor shook his head, the sudden motion nearly sending him toppling off of the precarious ladder. “No, this is Yuuri’s first Christmas in Russia. The tree needs to be perfect!”

Yuri scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. “I don’t see why you care so much. It isn’t like Christmas is a big deal in Japan. And you never celebrated it before now.”

Victor stretched his arm as far as it would reach, attempting to place an ornament in the perfect spot, just barely out of reach. “I want to start a new tradition.”

Yuri threw up his hands. “Neither if you are even going to be here on western Christmas anyway!”

The ladder wobbled dangerously as Victor turned to glare at Yuri. “I know that. It’s why this needs to be completed today. So he can see it before he goes to Japan.”

Georgi rushed to the ladder, holding it steady. “While this is undeniably romantic, Victor, I do wish you would let us help.”

Victor shook his head. “It needs to be perfect.”

Yuri growled, “Like I wanted to help with your lame ass tree anyway. I need to get to practice before Yakov finds me.”

He stomped off in the direction of the locker room. Mila watched him leave, her eyebrows raised in surprise. “I agree with Georgi. You’ve been at that all morning, Victor. Let us help.”

Victor sighed. “I just want it to be perfect. For Yuuri. He deserves perfect.”

“Of course he does, Victor. And we would happily help you make it perfect. At this rate, however, you’re going to fall off the ladder and spend your ‘perfect’ Christmas in the emergency room.” Georgi said as he did his best to hold the ladder steady.

“Victor?”

Victor started. The ladder shook dangerously, despite Georgi’s attempt to hold it steady. Victor, overextended as he was, lost his balance and fell off of the ladder. He cried out as he fell…

…right into Yuuri’s arms. “Are you okay, Victor?”

Victor’s heart hammered hard in his chest. “Yes, I think so…”

“What were you doing?”

Victor sighed as Yuuri set him down on his feet. “I just… I wanted the tree to be perfect for you.”

Yuuri tilted his head a little and blushed as he said, “But it  _ is  _ perfect… because you did it for me.”

Victor felt tears come to his eyes. He reached out with shaking hands and pulled Yuuri closer to him. He kissed him gently. “I love you so much, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Vitya.”


End file.
